


Texts

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: "Why are you still dressed?" and "First one home gets me off."





	Texts

The text almost causes him to drop his shopping.

First one home, gets me off.

Shoving his cell into his pocket, he sweeps a box of her favourite dark chocolates into the basket, runs to the self-checkout and breaks out in a cold sweat as he tries to prise his credit card out of his wallet. Pulling out of the lot, he gets stuck behind a truck, then another, and all the while the he hears his cell ping. He imagines each text getting more and more explicit until he sees Scully, lying on their bed, naked, legs apart revealing her hot, glistening flesh, pinching a nipple and turning it this way and that. The blast from the horn behind him drags him from his fantasy and he pulls away from the intersection, wheels skidding.

His heart sinks as he finds her car parked outside the house. His cock is hard, rubbing against the fly of his jeans. He needs release. He finds her on the bed, just as he’d imagined.

“Mulder, why are you still dressed?” Her voice is as sultry as the afternoon sun.

“You beat me.” There’s a whiny note to his voice as he pulls his shirt over his head.

“You didn’t check your other texts?”

On the screen, the second text reads: Second one home also gets me off.

The third text reads: I’m getting started without you, but there’s plenty more gas in my tank.

The fourth: Wet like a waterfall for you. Put that foot down.

The last shows a smiley face and reads: I hope you got some of those dark chocolates I like. I’m hungry.

He crawls up the bed and she lets her knees fall open. She’s as sweet and salty as the premium Belgian chocolate and he sinks his tongue in letting her melt around him.


End file.
